The Avenger and the Fox
by this account is cancelled
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village after he defeated Itachi. How will this affect the members of team seven, and what part does Ino play in all this? How will the council react to the treasonous Uchiha's return?
1. An Avenger's Return

Alright here is another story to add to my list. There are going to be to main pairings, Sasuke and Sakura; Naruto and Ino. They are the main couples with possible references to other pairings, but the story is going to revolve around them. Also there might be a lemon down the road but I have yet to decide, just a forewarning. I have not had a chance to proofread this so please bear with me. If anyone has any questions just ask. As always reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Avenger and the Fox**

**Chapter 1**

Two figures in long cloaks sat in the booth reserved for the shinobi that guarded the entrance to the village of Konoha. Both wore ANBU masks but wore robes of opposing color. The one in white wore a fox mask while the one in black wore a mask that could have been a falcon, though it was meant to be a phoenix.

The one in the white robe reserved for ANBU captains sat leaning back on his chair in a bored demeanor while the one in black sat looking out towards the road.

"Hey Sai, why don't we head to the bar tonight?" The figure in white asked nonchalantly.

"You know Taicho (captain), we really shouldn't use our real names when we're working." The one replied in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Did I ever tell you that you're too uptight?" The white garbed ANBU member let out. "And I told you not to call me captain. I hate how it sounds, way too formal."

"Alright, I'm going to go give our report to Hokage-sama. Later Dickless Wonder." With that the former Root member disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Not a moment too soon as three kunai embedded themselves in the support-beam behind where he would have been.

"I'll get him back for that one." Naruto said to no one in particular. "God this job is boring." _I think I'll take a nap._

Twenty minutes went by before the soft sound of bells woke Naruto. _Who the hell is ringing bells, I'll wring their necks._ Naruto looked out towards the village but saw nothing but when he turned his head out to the gate he spotted a dark figure limping slowly towards the main gate. Naruto went alert as he saw the figure's black cloak had red cloud designs all over. _They're back, and from my guess that's Itachi now where is Kisame, Akatsuki members never work alone._ Naruto calculated in his mind the odds of him fighting the Uchiha. He knew it had to be him, Kisame and Itachi were the pair that was assigned to hunt the kyuubi down. It could be no one else, but that still left out the fact that only one member of the infamous organization out there. _No time to get help, I'll just have to do this on my own. Sai should be back soon anyways._

The blond ANBU captain ran out towards the cloaked individual. With a flick of a wrist he sent a kunai flying straight for the Akatsuki members head. The figure only ducked down at the last second, the kunai missing him by mere inches, the hat was not so lucky. The bells that hung from the said hat made a couple of faint rings before hitting the floor, silencing them. Naruto already with a charged up Fuuton: Rasengan in hand dashing towards the figure.

The now revealed figure only stood there, raising his head to look at his oncoming attacker but made no move to dodge. His obsidian eyes had a faraway look that seemed to look not at the white robed body rushing at him, but through him, beyond him. His eyes seemed to not look at the here--but at the there and to be. It was an eerie sight, eerie enough to cause the Jinchuuriki to hesitate and look at the intruder. What he saw shook him to his very bones. Naruto stopped with his hand outstretched in front of him, the sphere of the Wind Rasengan only inches away from the face of the person that a second ago he was going to kill with out a moments hesitation. What he saw in front of him had to be a genjutsu, there was no other way of explaining what he was seeing. The Wind Rasengan slowly seemed to lose power and the blades of wind that spun around it dissipated. Soon it disappeared totally into the air. He looked through unbelieving eyes at who stood in front of him. The figure in front of him was almost as tall as he was. His spiked up yet messy raven-colored hair made the illusion that he was indeed taller. The best way to describe his hair was a "controlled mess," as contradictory as that sounded. His skin was slightly pale making it look as he has not seen the sun in months. Eyes dark obsidian eyes contrasted on his pale skin. His body was covered by the standard cloak of the Akatsuki, although the cloak itself looked like it has seen better days. The cloak was littered with holes, slices, and was covered in dirt and mud. In some places it even seemed scorched by a fire. The boy who Naruto remembered as his best friend, who was no longer a boy, stood and stared at the fox mask as if contemplating something, trying to grasp a thought that eluded him.

"Konoha's ANBU must be getting slack... here I thought missing-nin... were supposed to be... killed on... sight." Sasuke spoke with a ragged tone of voice, taking deep breaths more often than seemed usual. Naruto's shock-filled blank stare was fortunately hidden behind his fox mask.

_It's him, it really is him._ Naruto thought in a hopeful although still slightly unbelieving voice.

"S-Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto could barely get out that one word. Everything seemed so surreal in that moment. In front of him stood his former teammate, his rival--his best friend--the one that he promised his crush that he would return to her. Sasuke's retrieval had been the thought Naruto much revolved his life around. He had made a promise of a lifetime to Sakura to return to him. And now? Now, he just came walking into his--their lives again, as if nothing has happen.

Naruto was in shock. This was more than his mind could bear. Not even his Kage Bunshin training with Kakashi could surmount to the amount of mental fatigue he felt right now. In his shock, Naruto did not realize the manner Sasuke slouched forward as he stood.

Naruto slowly removed his mask. He held it loosely in his limp arm at his side.

"Naruto?..." Sasuke looked at his old friend. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Sasuke smiled. It was not just his usual smirks or grins that Naruto more than clearly remembered but a full fledged, full teethed smile. Naruto felt completely numb, his ANBU mask fell to the dusty beaten dirt road that lead out of Konoha.

_He actually smiled._ Naruto thought to himself as the initial shock was wearing off.

"What's wrong... dobe... looks like you've... seen a ghost?" Sasuke joked barely being able to get it out between his shallow breaths.

_And now he made a joke..._ Naruto found it hard to talk. His body seemed determined to disobey him. A rattling cough snapped him back into control. Naruto stared at Sasuke as the coughs almost made the raven haired shinobi fall to his knees. He would have if not for the blond Jinchuuriki. His outstretched hands held up the Uchiha in a semi-standing/semi-slouched over position.

"Teme, what the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked softly, his cerulean eyes crystal clear in the afternoon sun.

"Don't I... get... a 'hi Sasuke' or even... a 'welcome back.'" Another set of racking coughs shook the Uchiha, this time spittle of blood shot out of Sasuke staining Naruto's white cloak. Sasuke's body fell completely limp. His obsidian eyes gave one last far away look before closing completely. Naruto quickly pulled Sasuke unto his back. In front of him leading out of Konoha was a thin trail of blood leading up to a small pool to where the missing-nin stood seconds ago.

_He's lost too much blood._ Naruto thought panic quickly filling his mind as he saw the blood being absorbed by the dirt road. _No!_

Naruto took off at speeds that surprised him, especially since he was carrying another person. Somehow he ran even faster as he felt the warmth of blood soaking through his clothing. A orange glow slowly gained strength as it emanated from the blond. His cerulean eyes flashed red as they turned into slits.

_No! I won't lose him. Not again!_ Naruto mentally screamed. He ran through crowds making his way to the hospital. He skillfully dodged all the people in the crowd not losing a beat but soon the crowds became to dense cueing him to take his run to the roofs.

"I WON'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!" This time Naruto did scream aloud.

--Konohagakure Hospital--

Sakura was finishing the last of her patients when she felt it. She had been around her blond teammate long enough to know of and recognize Kyuubi's unique chakra.

_Not that it requires much concentrating, _Sakura thought noticing that the chakra signature was heading her way. _At the level he's letting out that chakra I'm sure even those in Suna are sensing it. Something must be wrong!_

_**Of course you moron,**_ Inner Sakura said hurriedly, _**Go NOW!**_

Sakura took of at a run towards the entrance of the hospital. It caught the attention of most of the medics as the head of the hospital ran towards the entrance. Soon a small crowd had amassed behind Sakura, then waited anxiously seeing what could have shaken their boss so.

_He's almost here._

--Rooftops of Konoha--

Naruto had barely avoided disaster when a loose shingle gave way making him loose his footing and nearly dropping the unconscious Uchiha. He quickly shifted him to his arms and continued his to the hospital. He was almost there. He would not slow down for anything, he jumped down from the rooftops and ran towards the waiting doors of the hospital.

--Konohagakure Hospital--

_Damn what's taking him._ Sakura thought as Inner Sakura grew restless. _**Damn him for keeping us waiting. I'll beat some sense into him when he comes. Shannaro! If he isn't through that door in the next-**_

The doors to the hospital blew inward. Two of the three hinges of one the doors cleanly snapped off. In the middle of the doorway stood the blond carrying the Uchiha in his arms now.

Tendrils of red chakra circled around the blond subsiding as he walked deeper into the hospital. The chakra still obscured the face of the body the blond carried. All can be seen was the black cloak littered with red clouds that flowed to the floor.

_Akatsuki..._ Sakura looked on, confused why Naruto would be carrying the one group of people that wanted him dead.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you doing? He's akat..." Sakura stopped herself mid-step. In front of her in the blonde's arms lay Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura only looked at the body that Naruto held in a loose grip. She saw the raven colored bangs obscuring his face slightly. The world around her slowly sunk into darkness. She felt her body let go and a sense of vertigo took over as she fell to the floor. _Sasuke..._ Sakura tried to whisper as she fell, though it only came out in a whisper, even in her mind.

"Help him!" Naruto screamed, his voice warped by the demonic chakra that was leaking out of him. "Help him!" He repeated to the crowd of medic-nin and nurses but no one came forward. From behind the crowd ran Tsunade and Shizune. They had felt Naruto's chakra as well and ran to see what was wrong. Naruto looked up to see who he had come to think of as his mother and sister.

"Baa-chan, nee-chan, help him." Naruto pleaded with them, tears threatened to escape his blood red eyes. That was all they needed to see. Tsunade ran forward picking Sasuke up in her arms and ran to the nearest room. Shizune ran after her but not before commanding several of the medic-nin to follow. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He knew Sasuke would be alright now with Tsunade treating him. He looked back to the crowd and saw Sakura still laying unceremoniously on the floor. He walked forward towards her, his body still slightly transformed from the kyuubi's chakra. He made sure not to hurt her with his claws.

The crowd took a uniformed step back as the blond Jinchuuriki picked up his pink haired friend. He looked back at the crowd narrowing his eyes. Naruto raised one hand in a seal. A flash of red erupted from where Naruto stood, when it was subsided the blond was gone carrying the bubblegum haired medic with him.

Some of the crowd let out a breath. Some began breathing again not knowing that they were holding their breaths. Some of the older members of the crowd had similar thoughts running through their minds. One of them whispered "demon" under his breath. The younger members who did not know of the kyuubi only stood there in wonder. Most had looked up to the blond, though for most that was the first time they had ever seen him like that. The crowd slowly dispersed going back to their designated jobs.

--Yamanaka Home--

A hard knock ran throughout Yamanaka Ino's house. She was cursing whoever was on the other side of the door.

_Who the hell is knocking so hard? It scared the shit out of me. I'll return the favor... by knocking them out!_

Ino walked up to her door ready to rain down death on who stood on the opposite side. She opened the door and a blond greeted her with a small smile. "Naruto I'm going to kill y-" Ino stopped mid-word. In his arms rested Sakura. "What happened? Is she alright? Is she hurt?" Ino shot out each question faster than anyone could answer.

"Slow down Ino-chan. She's fine, she just passed out. I was hoping she could rest here the hospital is too noisy right now."

"What happened though?" Ino asked still worried about her pink haired friend.

"Well it's a little bit of a long story. Can I lay her down and then I'll tell you the whole thing."

"Alright, but it better be a good story."

"Hmm. Trust me, it's good. And I think you better sit down for this one." Naruto walked into the home of the blond mind walker. Ino closed the door behind both of them.

Naruto rested Sakura on the couch and followed Ino into her kitchen. Ino was already sitting waiting for Naruto to come in. Naruto pulled up a chair next to her and leaned back much like he had some time ago. "Hmm... Alright. I was stuck guarding the entrance to the village when I heard some bells..." Naruto began. Ino sat not taking her gaze off his cerulean eyes as he kept on with his story. When Naruto finished Sakura was already stirring awake on the couch.

"Things are going to get really interesting?"

"I'm sure they are. We'll have to see won't we." With that both shinobi stood to go check on Sakura who already was sitting up, clearly disoriented.

"Hey guys, I had the weirdest dream." Sakura spoke sleepily.

"I'm sure you did Sakura-chan." Naruto said not hiding his smile.

"Forehead, you might want to lie back down, we have some news for you."


	2. Finally Home

**The Avenger and the Fox**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke awoke to find himself in a hospital bed. He tried to sit up but a pain shot through him. For a second he thought someone must have pierced him through the ribs. He laid himself back down panting heavily.

"You know teme, you should really let yourself heal before trying to get up." Naruto spoke softly. Sasuke turned his head to find his former blond teammate lazily leaning back on one of the chairs reserved for guests.

"How long have I been out?" Sasuke asked ignoring Naruto.

"Hmm... 'bout a week." Naruto said with a little bit of sarcasm. "I would have healed in half the time, maybe sooner."

"Doesn't make you any less of a dead last though." Sasuke added his own bit of sarcasm. "How is Sakura taking my return?"

"Well she was plenty heartbroken that you left, and almost as pissed. She can be scarier than baa-chan I'll have you know. It's obvious you care for her, you shouldn't have left in the first place."

Sasuke looked confused. "Baa-chan?" He asked, obviously ignoring the last part of Naruto's statement.

"I mean Tsunade, you know she is the Hokage."

"Leave it to you to call one of the most respected ninjas a old hag." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto laughed. "I don't get totally away with it though, Tsunade might let it slide but Sakura just hates it that I call her sensei that. This one time it took me a whole week to heal." Naruto shuddered remembering that day. It was etched clearly in his mind. _Must have been that time of the month._ Naruto mused.

"Sakura was trained by Tsunade? The irony." Naruto gave Sasuke a puzzled look. "We were all trained by one of the Sannin.

"I guess it is ironic. I never looked at it that way."

"Naruto, how long until I'm tried for my crimes?" Sasuke said solemnly turning away from the blond Jinchuuriki.

"What? Oh, don't worry I took care of that." Naruto stated nonchalantly.

Sasuke turned back towards Naruto, meeting his gaze. "What do you mean? You can't have enough power to overrule the council. What I did was pretty much treason."

"Um... depends how you look at it." Naruto joked. "I just made them see a the situation from a... different perspective."

"How so?" Sasuke's curiosity getting the better of the dark-haired teenager.

"Well..." Naruto trailed trying to remember that day as clearly as possible.

--Flashback--

A white cloaked figure stood in the middle of a circular room. His ANBU mask stored away in one of the many hidden compartments of the cloak. He stood in the center of the room, the light spot-lighted on him as to keep him from seeing the council members in full detail. The best one could hope for was to see their silhouettes.

Naruto stood looking forward his back to the door. He stared at the silhouette in front of him, who he new was the Godaime, Tsunade. She was just about the only one on the council, save a few others, that saw him for who he was, not what was inside of him.

"All I ask is that he be given a second chance. His reasons were just, although his methods were flawed." Naruto spoke in a serious voice that few heard come from his mouth. A voice he had gained from working in ANBU for so many years.

"But what he has done is treasonous. He must be punished." Koharu Utatane, one of the elders, spoke. "You cannot let your personal feelings cloud your better judgment."

"I rather my feelings cloud my judgment than be a cold and cruel person." Naruto spoke not putting much effort to hide his anger towards the elder.

"You will respect me, _demon_." Koharu spat.

"I respect those that earn it and in my opinion, I need not respect you. Also, I may be a _fox_ demon as you say, but that is so much better than a raggedy old bi-"

"NARUTO!" Tsunade cut in before Naruto could finish. "We will have order here. Both of you, enough. Is that understood." The Hokage directed her question to both of them.

Both Naruto and Koharu grunted. Tsunade would have to make due with that. She let out a sigh.

"Naruto, do you have any arguments to back up your position. You have to understand that we have our hands tied. What he did was pretty rash." Inoichi Yamanaka said softly from somewhere behind Naruto.

"Of course Inoichi-san. As you know Sasuke's whole defection and strive for power was to beat his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Well, as we know his whole clan was slaughtered by Itachi. What do you think that would do to the state of mind of a eight year old? Not only did he find that the brother he aspired to be killed his entire clan, Itachi forced him to view the entire series of murders through the use of his newly acquired Tsukiyomi jutsu. Fast forward to when he meets Itachi again. Sasuke has spent his whole life training himself for the day he meets and defeats his brother. Sasuke confronts him only to find that he is easily beaten by him. Again he is attacked with the Mangekyou Sharingan. By now, it is my belief that his mental state was no better than what Gaara's was. He was so fixated on this mission to avenge his clan that he was blind to what his actions were. Gaara who later went to become the Kazekage killed numerous people in could blood but it was forgiven due to the fragile state of his mind due to the psychological damage he suffered as a child growing up. Suna is now our strongest ally. If his crimes can be forgiven why can Sasuke's not. All I ask that he be given a chance to come to grips with his actions. I know he knows what he did was wrong and I believe he would not have returned here otherwise. He regrets his decision and has put his faith in our hands. All that I ask is that he be given a second chance." Naruto finished, the passion that he put into his argument left most in the room speechless. The silence stretched for what seemed like an eternity. No one dared talk.

Homura Mitokado, another elder, broke the silence. "While your argument was compelling I do not think those are valid excuses for his actions. As for Gaara... we are the Village hidden in the Leaf, we are not the Sand. We cannot base are actions on the actions of another village. While the situations have some parallels I cannot consider them close enough to use the same solutions. I still believe that he must be punished. Uchiha Sasuke went willingly to the enemy. That, in and of itself is an act of treason."

"We do not know for certain how willingly he went. For all we know Orochimaru's curse seal may have influenced him." Naruto pleaded with the council. He saw his argument going all down hill.

_I guess I have no choice. I really don't want to take things this drastically. Baa-chan, don't be too mad with me ._

Danzo who had stayed quiet for most of the proceeding finally spoke. "He must be shown an example of. The last Uchiha or not. He will be publicly executed for his crimes. If the future of his clan must die with him, then so be it."

Naruto looked down at the ground in front of him. He steadied himself for what he was about to do. If this did not work it would blow up in his face big time. Tsunade looked at her favorite genin, the one that was like a son to her and could not take the look of sadness she saw.

"Naruto..." She tried to comfort but was interrupted by said blond.

"You will not execute him." Naruto looked over in the direction that Danzo sat.

Koharu was the one to answer instead. "What did you say?"

"I don't think I stuttered. You will not execute him." Naruto spoke as if saying a cold hard fact rather than a request.

"I'm afraid you have no say in our final decision." Koharu replied.

"You don't seem to understand. I will not let you kill him. I will stop you." Naruto replied letting the anger leak from him. He did not feel like being civil any longer.

_If it's a demon they want, that's what they'll get._

"You dare defy us?" Homaru nearly screamed at the young ANBU captain.

"Yes." Naruto simply said looking in the direction the voice came from. He let some of the kyuubi's chakra leak from him, not enough to seem like a threat but enough to make a point. "I will stop any attempts on his life, and flee with him if need be."

"You can't be serious Naruto, you would become a missing-nin if you did that. You would have hunters after you nonstop."

"Sorry baa-chan but yes I would do that. But you guys are forgetting something, something very important. Do I have to remind you that I am the captain of the hunter-nin squads that would be sent after me. I'm your best hunter. Do you think anyone else could catch me. You guys are going to have one hell of a time trying to catch me, not to mention Sasuke." Naruto spoke grinning slightly but keeping his serious demeanor.

"How dare you blackmail us!" Danzo screamed.

"It's not blackmail. I'm just stating what will happen if you do what you are thinking of doing. Also, I know that most of the village will be happy that I'm gone but my question to you is how many of my friends are willing to come with me. I wonder." Naruto tilted his head back and a little to the side feigning thought. "Could you even imagine if the rookie nine came with me, if Gai's team did also? Wow, you guys would be in one bad situation. Konoha would go from head of the five great nations to nothing more than a second rate village." The wave of hatred that emanated from the elders was almost a physical thing that could be grasped.

"Fine! He will not be punished." Homaru spoke. His anger more than evident in his voice. As if of one mind the elders stood and made their way out of the room but not without a few more hate filled glares aimed at him.

_If looks could kill, I'd be dead more times than I could count._ Naruto cracked a smile as they left the room. The only ones left in the meeting room was the Godaime herself looking utterly furious and thankful at the same time, and the heads of the clans. Naruto felt at ease the moment the elders left. He knew this entire meeting had been to just convince them. The heads of the clan families would more than agree with what he said. But even they could not argue with the elders. Only the Hokage could stay on equal footing with the authority of the elders.

"You know kid, you put yourself in one hell of a troublesome position. One hell of a risk but one hell of a payoff." Nara Shikaku stood from his spot on the council and waved goodbye to everyone and left. The shadow master flipped the switch for the lights on his way out illuminating the once gloomy room with much needed and wanted light.

Inoichi and Akimichi Choza stood next and left together without saying much but a smile was clearly seen on their faces. Aburame Shibi stood making his way to the door. He turned back looking at Naruto though his sunglasses obscured his eyes.

"Well played." The Aburame said, walking out. Naruto noted that he was much like his son Shino, as enigmatic and silent. Though as he left Naruto almost thought he saw him smile, almost. _Must of been a trick of the light. I'll be damned when I see anyone from that family smile. _Naruto thought to himself, bringing one of his trademark smiles to his own face. Hyuuga Hiashi and Inuzuka Tsume left soon after, both keeping plenty apart from each other. It was a known fact that there was some strife between their clans. Especially ever since the pairing up of two individuals from each clan.

Naruto and Tsunade were left alone. Neither moved from their places. Tsunade looked at the blond that she considered her son.

"You idiot! What the hell did you think you were doing? You know how many ways that could have slapped you back in the face? Do you know how many ways this will come back and haunt you?" Tsunade vented some of her anger. She was very close to jumping over table she sat at and beat some sense into Naruto.

Naruto looked back at her thinking of the right words to say but didn't find them.

"But it didn't." Naruto said with one of his famous grin plastered on his face. That was one mistake that he will remember for the days to come.

"Do you think this is a joke?!?" Tsunade yelled as she jumped over the table she sat at, already pulling her arm back reading herself to pummel her favorite blond to the ground. All Naruto could do was look at her coming towards him. Naruto sent up silent prayers and thanks for his good luck that Konoha had the top two best medical specialists in all of the five great nations. But he also cursed his luck that one of the two was the one about to put him in a coma for the rest of the day. Naruto had time for one last thought before Tsunade's fist rained down on him delivering him from the waking world.

_Well Sasuke, looks like we're sharing a room at the hospital for a couple of days, won't Sakura be happy. I really hope that she's on call today._

Tsunade arm swung down. Naruto greeted the darkness.

--End Flashback--

"Yeah, so I had to stay here for a couple of days. But I did it. I convinced the council to lay off on the punishments."

"You idiot! What the hell did you do that for? They could have just as easily punished you for that." Sasuke tried to get up again only to fall back down from the pain in his ribs.

"I don't care. I lost my best friend once. I'm not losing him again, and this time it would have been for good. Sorry Sasuke but remember what Kakashi told us?"

"Yes, 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those that leave their friends behind are lower than scum.' Yeah I remember."

"Well Sasuke, I couldn't very well abandon my friend, could I?" Naruto said softly.

"Dumbass..." Sasuke whispered before looking away. He looked out the window of his hospital room. Beyond it was the village of Konoha. It looked as peaceful as always. "Dobe..."

"Well I got to get going, duties and all, I'm suppose to be guarding the gate."

"You left the gate unguarded?" Sasuke asked still not turning his head back.

"I left a shadow clone, so no biggie. I just hope that no one notices, if not you might have me as a roommate for a couple more days. Later." Naruto brought his hands before him in a seal, he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

_Showoff..._ Sasuke thought to himself. _Some things never change. Damn I'm tired. Might as well rest now, I have a feeling that I'm going to need it._ Sasuke closed his eyes, welcoming the peacefulness of sleep. Slowly he let the darkness wrap him. One last thought crossed his mind before the darkness fully swallowed him.

_I'm finally home._


End file.
